1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fiber-forming copolymers consisting essentially of recurring units of the formulas ##SPC1##
In which the mole ratio of 6TA to 6IA units is between 60:40 to 80:20. The invention also relates to useful fiber prepared from these copolymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Copolymers consisting of 6TA and 6IA units in which at least 50 mole percent of the units are 6IA units are taught in the prior art, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,379,695; 3,382,216; 3,454,536 and 3,475,387. While useful coatings and molded articles may be made from these prior art copolymers, fiber prepared therefrom lacks necessary dimensional stability for most fiber end use applications, that is, the fiber has high boiling water shrinkages values, i.e. values in excess of 35%.